legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
ExKrieg
ExKrieg or the 'Original ExKrieg '''is a mysterious warrior who lived quintillions of years ago and could transform into a Legendary Abyssal Punisher, the most deadly power and transformation to all Abyssals and is the father of all ExKriegs. He was originally thought to be nothing more than a myth, until Katarina's transformation during her fight with Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. ExKrieg is probably the most important figure in ''CIS Productions stories for being the central figure to LOTM: Sword of Kings ''and mainly for being the first of all ExKriegs, the person who created the ExKriegs thanks to his sons who spread his genes and biological to other planets spread across many galaxies. Later in the story, it's revealed Katarina Couteau is his reincarnation, inheriting his power for being pure-hearted and for being very different from other violent and cruel ExKriegs that are blood warriors who seek nothing but war and death. ExKrieg is an OC created by ''Prime ShockWaveTX and DestroyerSubjugator90. History Because of ExKrieg's mysterious as a myth, there are many secrets in his past that were never revealed but the most important events in his life. ExKrieg was born as farmer in a small and primitive planet with tremendous power level that allowed him to create and destroy life, this power is an unknown source of light magic that gave ExKrieg the power of Gods. One day, when the Fallen and his Abyssal Empire threatened threatened to kill all life on their Multi-Universe, the Reality Council, unable to stop them, asked for the help of ExKrieg to save the Multi-Universe by destroying the Fallen and his army. Knowing the Fallen was too powerful, ExKrieg created a group of warriors from different planets with high power level to stop him, they were named the Daggerfall; the descendants of the Rogues. His first battle was show to be against The Fallen and his Empire that took months to defeat until he faced the Fallen himself. In a battle that took days, ExKrieg and his partners managed to defeat the Fallen via impaling him with a divine artifact from Reality Council. Years later, ExKrieg and his group were forced to fight again against Triggers Hell who was invading Paradise to take revenge on God for banishing their leader from the Heavens. The battle resulted in the total defeat of Triggers Hell, making them lose 96% of their army and forcing them to retreat to Hell to rebuilt their army (which took trillions of years to rebuilt, only starting their counter-attack at the time of LOTM: Sword of Kings story). Later, ExKrieg and Daggerfall with the help of Reality Council managed to seal Lucifer and the Devil in a dimension where they would be kept forever, unable to command Triggers Hell from there. Because of ExKrieg, Leohart the Prince of Hell assumed the control of Triggers Hell and slowly rebuilt their army. Hundreds of years later, Daggerfall was dissolved with all members saying goodbye to each other. ExKrieg then married an alien woman and had 2 sons with her in a unnamed planet located on the 3rd Multi-Universe. His sons left his homeland and spread ExKrieg's genes across other planets, creating more people with his biological traces that created the ExKrieg race. Thousands of years later, ExKrieg died from old age and had his born cremated by his sons. To honor his name, the ExKrieg spread across the Multi-Universe gathered together and named their race as ExKrieg to honor the Original ExKrieg for all his deeds; then ExKrieg race found a planet to live with the Original ExKrieg becoming nothing but a legend millions of years after. Later, quintillions of years later, Katarina Couteau was chosen to become his reincarnation for being the only pure-hearted ExKrieg of her race thanks to some events with Mikaela Du Tirial, her mother, and Isaac Westcott, her mother, that caused her memories and personality to change drastically, making her a different from the average sadistic warriors of ExKrieg race. Overview - Myth The ExKriegs had a different version of ExKrieg myth, instead of being played as a hero who saved the Multi-Universe from the Fallen and Triggers Hell, he was show to be wicked and cruel warrior. Kotori states that the last Super Saiyan to appear was a 800 trillion of years ago to the beginning of LOTM: Sword of Kings. The original legend of the ExKrieg was more about his power than ExKrieg himself. In ancient pictures, the Original ExKrieg is shown attacking people around him. The pictures also suggests that the power of the Original ExKrieg destroyed the planet that he was on. The ExKrieg Legendary form is believed to be a myth, until Isaac Westcott begins to suspect that Katarina is his incarnation after seeing Katarina the Balam Alliance's emperors, thus witnessing her drastic increase in power in a short period of time. Personality Because of his lack of information in his story, his personality is has been explained in different legends to be pure while others say he was a cruel psychopath who enjoyed suffering. But according to some of the lost reports of Daggerfall group, he was a calm, wise and intelligent man who refused to let his friends die in his battle. Trivia *Because of his past after the defeat of Triggers Hell and Abyssal Empire, it's unknown how he died but it's implied he died of his age. *Despite many legends show his battle with the Fallen, it's unknown what are his true powers. **Other legends say his battle with the Fallen took 10 days and 9 nights. Category:OCs Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Red Heads Category:Father of Villain Category:Pure Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Sane Characters Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Pacifists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nature Lovers Category:True Heroes Category:Abyssal Punishers Category:Armored Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Squad Leaders Category:Characters who share a Leader Role Category:Reality Saver Category:Planet Saver Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Orphans Category:Chosen ones Category:Aliens Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Husband and Wife Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Anti-antichrist Category:Characters with great endurance Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Young Adults Category:Deceased Characters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Characters from the Past Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Partial Human Category:Good Counterparts Category:Legacy Characters Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Posthumous Characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters